


fanart: Night Ops - illustration

by AstridV



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Sholio's fic Night Ops, in which Jennifer Keller and Rodney McKay are the reluctant heroes coming to Colonel Sheppard's rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: Night Ops - illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Ops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242900) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



 

Check out the story if you haven't already; it's great! (And I'm not just saying that because she wrote it for ME. *beams*) It's a gripping action-adventure with a really intriguing Keller POV; gen with a hint of Rodney/Jennifer UST, PG-13.


End file.
